


Great Minds Think Alike

by plutos_girl_forever



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Don't like, Don't read, I just like people being happy, M/M, basically pure fluff, courting, male relationships, okay, people should communicate better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutos_girl_forever/pseuds/plutos_girl_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori decided to make the two Durin Princes’ gifts for helping him against the trolls. Unbeknownst to him (or each other) the two brothers have decided they want to court Ori and go about trying to find suitable courting gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be releasing this in mini chapters instead of one long one shot because I want to. Also, THANK YOU KAYISDREAMING FOR BEING AMAZING AND EDITING THIS FOR ME. She is wonderful, everyone should love her. Please let me know what you think so I can know whether I should finish this or dump it in the trash. I alway appreciate comments (as long as they are constructive) Sorry for the long A/N >

Ori knew that Thorin was upset that the company had to wait a week before they could leave Rivendell and the company of elves, but Ori was very grateful for the rest and the time. There were things he had to accomplish that would be much easier to do here than in the wild where they never knew just how long they could stay in one place. Ori blushed as he remembered how the two brothers had come to his rescue when he had been grabbed by one of the trolls.  
Normally, he would have hated needing to receive help in a battle. Ori was the youngest and a scholar—he didn’t need the others to think that he needed help on the battlefield too. But for some reason, the two heirs of Durin, despite all of their loud and crude ways, had carved out a spot in Ori’s heart. They seemed to be able to do no wrong in his eyes. 

Ori had decided that, to show his thanks, he was going to gift both brothers with a handmade present. He knew that giving gifts one had made by hand was normally a sign of courting. But Ori couldn’t set his heart on one of them without feeling an empty hole at the loss of the other. So he decided he would merely seek to be their closest friend, hoping that giving them their presents at the same time would help that idea come across.

It didn’t take long for Ori to figure out what he wanted to make Kili. The poor dwarf didn’t have much of a beard—and Ori knew it was going to start getting a lot colder on their travels—so a scarf would be the perfect thing to give the young prince. Fili, on the other hand, was much harder to plan for. He was the heir of the Lonely Mountain for Mahal’s sake. What did one make for someone who could have anything?  
Eventually, Ori decided he would draw a portrait of Fili and present it to him. It wasn’t much, and of no real use on their quest, but hopefully it would show Fili that he cared. That night, Ori snuck away from the room the elves had given Dori, Nori and himself and found a quiet corner so he could start his work.


	2. Part 1-Kili searches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili wracks his brain for courting gift for Ori. And just happens to stumble upon the perfect one? You shall see

When Kili had waved good bye to his mother at the beginning of this journey, he had not expected to fall in love. He had expected epic battles, chances to prove himself to his uncle, and ways to show off to his older brother. But love? No, that had never even crossed his mind. If it had, he might have brought along a few gems to gift the object of his affections. Instead, he was stuck in the home of some elf lord, wracking his brain for a suitable gift for his beloved. The young scholar had easily fallen in with Kili and his brother, and, before Kili realized it, he was gone. Every time Ori sent a smile his way, his heart would skip a beat, and every time there was a free spot next to Ori at a meal Kili would leap at the chance to fill it (much to the disapproval of Dori).

Kili decided to walk around and “scout”—as he told his uncle—instead of brooding. If he stayed in one place for too long, someone would eventually ask him why he looked so glum. And he didn’t want to announce anything until he knew his feelings were returned. Which he was pretty sure they were. But, just to make sure, Kili would have to get the best gift ever (just in case Ori was on the fence about him and needed some persuading).

As Kili turned the corner, his eyes landed on an open door. Curiosity got the better of him and he peeked his head in, suddenly greeted by row upon row of book shelves as tall as the ceiling. That’s when it hit him: Ori was a scholar, a man who enjoyed learning about different cultures. What better gift to get him than an elvish book? Kili knew Ori could read elvish, but had little time to practice it because elvish things were so hard to come by (*cough* Thorin *cough* ).

That was when Kili realized there was another person in the room. A tall, brunette elf sat at a table towards the back and seemed to be cataloging some new scrolls.

Kili slowly walked up to the table and coughed to make his presence known. The elf looked up at him with a small smile and set down his quill. “Can I help you, Master Dwarf?” he asked. 

Kili took in a large breath to pull together his courage and then semi yelled (very unintentionally ) “I’d like to know where your love stories are.”

The elf reacted only with a slight raise of an eyebrow and gestured for Kili to follow him. They walked down rows and rows of books. Right when Kili started to think that the elf was just playing with him, the librarian stopped, and Kili very nearly ran into him.

“Here we are. These are all of the books that contain the love stories of the elves. Can I ask you what kind of love story you are looking for, Master Dwarf? Happy, sad, epic?”

“Epic, but with a happy ending. Or even a collection of them, if you have such a thing,” Kili responded.

The elf looked pensive for a few moments before grabbing a few books from the shelf and handing them to Kili. He described each story that lived within the pages. It wasn’t until the librarian handed him a deep blue book—with beautiful elven written in gold across the cover—that Kili reacted.

“This one. What is this one about?”

“Ah, that one is one of the collection, Master Dwarf. Filled with not only stories, but poems and songs about love as well,” the elf said with a knowing smile.

“I’ll take it!” Kili exclaimed, bring the books close to his chest, imagining the look on Ori’s face when he presented this gift to him. Beside him, the elf cleared his throat.

“Normally books from the library are meant for borrowing purposes only,” he told Kili, “but…”

“Here,” Kili said as he all but ripped his hair clip out of his hair and handed it to the elf. The elf looked down at the intricate metal clip in his hand, then back at Kili several times before he responded.

“This is the mark of the Line of Durin.”

“Yes, and it should more then cover the cost of this book, right?”

All the elf could do was nod and continue to stare at the clip and then back at the very determined drawf who’s dark hair was now hanging loose and in his face. After a moment the elves face softened and his gave Kili a smile. “The book is yours Master Dwarf,” he said with a small bow, “and if you would like another one before your journey takes you away, I am sure I can help you find something else.”

Kili’s face changed from that of a determined dwarf to that of an overjoyed dwarf. “Thank you very much, Master Librarian. You have done me a great service and it shall be remembered.” With that, Kili turned on his heels and made his way out of the library and back to his room. He just hoped Fili wouldn’t be in there at the moment. Kili wanted some time alone to inspect the book closer and hide it, at least until the right moment where he could present his heart—and his gift—to Ori.


End file.
